User blog:Sith Venator/Science Fiction User Tournament Round 4: Codgod13 vs Astrotorical
Six warrior have faced off, now only three remain but these three have a long way to go before they are in the clear! Now the battle between two soldiers from different worlds begin! Codgod13 vs Astrotorical, WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Codgod13 *Long Range: M24C Sniper Rifle *Mid Range: ZF1 *Close Range: Gravity Hammer *Special: Automatic Bowcaster with 24 bolt 'clip' (fires energy infused bolts) *Armor: Crynet Nanosuit 2.0 Astrotorical *Long Range: Seeker Rifle *Mid Range: Jaffa Staff *Close Range: Dimsensional Conversion Camera *Special: Goa'uld Implant and Teleportation TMD *Armor: Kull Armor The Duel The Goa'uld empire has fallen and only one System lord remains. He has the power to rebuild his empire but requires the aid of the Staff of Waz. With it he could regenerate himself and his bases in a short time and allow his fleet to be constructed faster then they could be destroyed. This false god has learned of the success of Anubis's SG-X team and decides to use that plan. He also knows that entering through the American Stargate would lead to failure and so has discovered that the radioactive rich island of Katorga-12 is home to a stargate. He sends a Jaffa team through and they eventually took control of the island. Using the Kara Kesh, he brainwashed a TMD Russian soldier and gave his TMD a quick boost of Naquidah Energy. This allowed the now turned Trooper and the Jaffa team to travel to their next destination. A Warehouse in california that keeps ancient artifacts. It it their he would find his key to survival. The Power boost burns out but they made it to the warehouse and after brainwashing the Regent in charge, the team recovers the item and must now find a way off the planet. A stealth Glider enters the planet and picks them up and takes them back to Katorga, where it flies through the stargate and comes out onto a seemingly empty planet. suddenly a warning flashes and they spot a number of life signs below. One of the jaffa warriors activates the Kull Soldier. As the craft lands the Kull Warrior, one of the Jaffa, the Regent and the Russian exit as the rest await in orbit. The Regent opens his bag and pulls out the Dimensional Conversion Camera, his only weapon as he was taken by surprise. The Jaffa Readies his staff and the TMD Soldier takes out a Seeker Rifle and loads it up. The Kull warrior prepares to face the Tau'ri soldiers and his team is ready and waiting. The Kull warrior turns to his men and says in a deep, growling tone "Leaa, Cha'hai, Arik Tree'ac Te KeK, Shalach Shal Tek. Chel Nok, Anise Ashran. Avidan.^ " They prepare to make contact and hide behind some large rocks, the remnants or an Alteran outpost. ^Literal Translation: "Listen, Be without fear, We do not surrender, even in death. Good Luck, noble strengthed hunters. The Gods are just." Codgod13: Astrotorical: Codgod leads his small group of SPARTAN-IIIs, equipped with strange weapons along with the MJOLNIR Mark IV, into a larger cave. Codgod activates his Nanosuit's cloaking ability and goes in first, though his squad follows closely behind. After about a minute of walking Codgod finds himself face to face with a Jaffa at another entrence of the cave, the Jaffa sees slight movement and fires his staff weapon at the location, though the slow firing weapon misses the young warrier allowing him to decloak and fire half a clip of Bowcatser into the Jaffa. Codgod13: Astrotorical: The rest of Astro's squad hears the firing and gets into cover behind trees the size of redwoods and rocks the size of Saurapods. The Spartans of Codgod's team move out of the cave and start searching the cover. One of the spartans find the regent and is about to fire his M24C sniper rifle when he is turned 2D by the Regent's camera. Before the spartan can do anything the russian TMD soldier fires his seeker rifle behind a tree and hits the spartan dead in the chest killing him instantly. Codgod13: Astrotorical: Another Spartan arrives to the spot to find his squadmate dead, and stragely not 3D anymore. He turns the corner to find the regent running away. He pulls out a gravity hammer and using a special ability of the weapon makes the regent fly back at him. The spartan slams the hammer down on the regent's skull, killing him and making half of his body dissapear. Codgod13: Astrotorical: Codgod looks around for another enemy when his suit is hit by a Jaffa Staff fired by Astro. Codgod pulls out his sniper rifle and fires the entire magazine into the Kull warrior only to weaken his shields. He activates a special feature on the nanosuit and is able to run away at lightning speed to switch weapons. The Russian TMD soldier looks around to fire at an enemy of the Goa'uld when a Spartan pops out of nowhere and slams the russian into the side of a tree. The russian is lucky that nothing was broken and turns around to fire his seeker rifle when he is shot by the ZF1 multiple times by Codgod. Codgod13: Astrotorical: The spartan that is still by herself turns a corner only to be blasted multiple times by a Jaffa staff wielded by Astro, killing the spartan in a matter of seconds. Codgod13: Astrotorical: Astro then uses his unique teleportation modification to his armor to appear on a branch high up in the trees. He looks down to see Codgod and the remaining spartan on the ground looking for him. Astro takes out a seeker rifle, takes aim and fires a round into the head of the spartan. Codgod13: Astrotorical: Codgod now furious at the loss of his squadmates picks up the gravity hammer and slams it into the tree causing Astro to lose his balance and fall. Codgod drops the hammer and takes out his ZF1 and fires at the falling Kull, only to have every shot miss despite them tracking due to Astro teleporting back onto the ground, next to Codgod. Codgod blinks before shooting the entire magazine into Astro, this time taking down his shields. Codgod then activates the suit's cloaking and returns to hiding. Astro looks around confused, unable to find Codgod. He sees a flash and he is slammed into the ground by the gravity hammer. Codgod slams the mighty hammer again and again until the strong Kull armor starts to crack. Right before the hammer delivers the final blow though Astro reaches over, grabs the camera and takes a picture of Codgod, turning him 2D. This gives Asto enough time to kick him in the legs knocking over the 2D Codgod. He looks over and picks up his dropped Jaffa staff, aims it, and fires it multiple times into Codgod before he knows he is dead. Codgod13: Astrotorical: Astro takes a breath of relief before contacting the glider, telling them at a cost the mission was a success. Winner: Astrotorical Category:Blog posts